thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aquos rules/Episodes 11-15 are finally here
Here are episodes 11-15 and they are action packed, containing evolutions Sly and Dragon: *Aqua: Mayn am I stuffed *FSB: Yeah of course you are *Queenie: It's cool that Kyler could build such an awesome base! *Kyler: Thanks Beato *Dragon: Just remember not to give Aquos a hard time tonight Demonis duo, he has been studying Ingram all night *AOH: Why the hell should I listen to you Dragon? *Eggman: Because Dragon is stating a point not to *Savage: DON'T TELL MASTER AOH WHAT TO DO EGGBRREATH! *Saber: Here we go again....... *Drako: Savvie is so annoying *AOH: (in his mind) Savage..... is a moron *Aqua: LISTEN UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (everyone shuts the hell up) Ingram has extremely complex codes due to all that Chemical X *Kyler: We worked really hard so don't give Aqua and I a hard time, we have been working on our resective projects for 19 hours *Ares: Amazing... *FSB: Question? HOW DO WE DRIVE THIS VEICHLE? *Eggman: Just watch as Tristar drives *Savage: BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Tristar: Time to buckle up *Queenie: Hopefully this ride makes no one hurl *later... *Queenie: Who the heck is waking us up? (alarm is on) *Ingram: Let me free! (tries to break out of the straps and gets electrocuted) *Aqua: Don't you dare break free! *Eggman: Hey let Blaze, Aqua and I go ahead all of you go back to bed *AOH: I don't care so go ahead idiots *All: BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Rebellion: It's been a while since we've battled! *Ares: Then let's go!!!! *Eggman: ABILITY ACTIVATE! METAL GROWLING! *Sly: Time to lose sucker! *Ingram: Fool! you just set me free! MAXIMUM QUASAR! *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! NEGATIVE TSUNAMI!!!!!!!! *Dragon: You wish! *FSB: Ready to go Rebellion? *Rebellion: Ares attack with your dart while I use... Twin Vengeance! *Ares: Time to lose! *Ingram: Fire Reflection! + Maximum Quasar! *Aqua: Is that all? so weak *Ingram: COME FIRE SLYNIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Slynix: I am Fire Slynix, here to abuse all. MEGA LASER! *FSB: ARES?!!!!!! *Rebellion: OK now I'm mad... Axel Fury + Spectral Force!!!!!!! *Slynix: So weak. TEMPLE BLADES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Rebellion: I will not fail! *Eggman: RANGROCK BUSTER ACTIVATE! *Sly: Choke on this! *Ingram: Slynix do it! *Sly: Destroy Quasar! *Slynix: Hurricane Trasher! *Aqua: Dragon hang in there! *Dragon: I, I, I can't.... (gets thrown into the air) *Ingram: Finally I can attack again! ATTACHING GRAPPLE AQUA + SUBTERRA X! *Rebellion: I'm sorry I lost *FSB: Oh damn it! I lost to that turkey again? *Ingram: Distract Sly while I attack Dragon! *Slynix: Yes sir! *(Dragon and Sly keep getting attacked) *Dragon: AQUA DRIVER! + HORN THROW DESTRUCTION + DEMON DRIVER! *Ingram: Grrrrrrr I hate you *Eggman: Ability activate! Destroy Quasar! *Sly: I had an Idea! let's mutate *Dragon: OK. (Mercury Dragon is formed) *Eggman: Aqua you activate the abilities *Aqua: Sure mate. OK EPIC GLAZER + MAUSER IMPACT! *Sly: Here we gooooooo Dragon *Ingram: Pathetic *Slynix: Cone Shooter *Aqua: Aw man! Ability Activate! RANGROCK BUSTER + HORN THROW DESTRUCTION! *Ingram: Ingram Split! (Sly and Dragon lose) *Aqua: Crap.. we lost *Ingram: Let's leave Slynix! (they leave) *Queenie: Are you guys ok *FSB: Yeah! of course the combination between Dragon and Sly was fuckin awesome! *Aqua: Good for you Blaze *Eggman: And double good for me! Blitz Dragon: *AOH: I am just dying for a good brawl... *Savage: Calm down Master AOH you don't always get things to go your way *Aqua: Yeah calm down *Shade: Don't speak to Airzel like that! *FSB: ENOUGH! *Kyler: Just wait for Ingram and take him on *Queenie: I don't think stuff will be so easy *Eggman: Agreed. Even Storm and Dragon combined wasn't enough *Pyro: Correct *Ares: Then we should train for the next few days *Dragon: OK I'll go first *Saber: Don't get over excited bro *AOH: FINALLY SOMEONE WANTS TO BATTLE, SHADE STAND! *Aqua: Dragon stand! *Shade: My arch enemy. Dragon *Dragon: Bring it loathsome scum! *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! LUMINO TORRENT! + BLUE STREAM! *AOH: PATHETIC! Demonis Rip-current Shade! *Dragon: Ok that's a good trick. TITANIUM LUMINO *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEMONIS SHAMBALLA! *AOH: DEMONIS DROP! *Aqua: HAOS BREAKER ACTIVATE! *Shade: Not this attack... *FSB: I forgot about that move! *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! SHADOW CLONE TITAN! *AOH: FUSION ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEMONIS GRINDER! *Aqua: GATE CARD OPEN! SILENT LAND! *Shade: Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! *AOH: Go ahead you won't win it *Aqua: ABILITY... *Dragon: I think...... I'm being ripped apart. GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! *Shade: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I KNEW YOU WOULD LOSE! *Dragon: I will not (lashes out and keeps punching Shade) *Shade: Not yet... I can still fight... *Baku-Meter: ''Demonis Warlord life force 60% '' *AOH: Let's go and show no mercy to that troll *Shade: I never show any, Especially to the likes of Dragon *Both: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!!!!!!! *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! AQUA DRIVER! *AOH: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEMONIS DROP! GATE CARD OPEN! AQUOS SPOTTING OUT! *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! EPIC GLAZER + HORN THROW DESTRUCTION + DEMONIS SHAMBALLA! *AOH: So weak....... Battle Gear Tenscythe boost! *Dragon: BakuNano? *Aqua: The BakuNano Hammermor destroy!!!!!!!! *(Dragon and Shade keep clashing) *Dragon: MENTAL CONTROL + MAXIMUM SHAMBALLA!!!!!!!!! *Shade: DEMONIS TIMER!!!!!!!!!! *AOH: This is such a tough brawl. (In his head) If that retard's cards are stronger Shade will get hammered *Dragon: It's that feeling... *Aqua: DRAGON?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (he evolves) *Dragon: I am Blitz Dragonoid *Shade: The troll evolved... *Aqua: Let's go Demonis Warlord! ABILITY ACTIVATE! MEGA BLITZ! *(Shade loses) *Queenie: Wow that was an exciting battle *AOH: I lost to him (his eyes get watery) he's gonna paaaayyyyyy...... *Aqua: Yeah! Kyler look at Blitz Dragon! *Kyler: That is one cool Bakugan *FSB: I am amazed with Dragon *Dragon: Thanks Blaze Bakugan Contest: *AOH: That was so embarassing *Savage: Since when does Master Zel cry? *Aqua: He didn't little bro. He just nearly did due to being humiliated *Shade: LISTEN HERE AQUOS YOU'LL BE CRYING IN A MINUTE! *Dragon: Shade just shut up and leave Aqua alone *Queenie: Sitting on your so called "Throne" won't help you *Kyler: Perhaps a Bakugan competition will help *Eggman: I'll sit this out *Queenie: And I'm on Bakugan Wiki *Saber: I'll make the rules. Rule 1: 1 Bakugan per match, Rule 2: No Mechtogan or Battle Suits/Mobile Assults, Rule 3: If a draw results both will be elimenated, only one round per brawl. *AOH: Nice now Drako can spin to see who battles who *(Drako spins the wheel) *Saber: Me v.s AOH, Aqua v.s Blaze, Kyler v.s Sav *Savage: NEVER CALL ME SAV!!!!!!!!!!!! (goes all spazzy) *Queenie: Ignore Savage-Darkus *Eggman: Good luck guys *Kyler: I'll battle first *Aqua: Keep your guard up Kyle! *FSB: Take him down Savvie *Both: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! *Kyler: Who is that? *Mysterious Linehalt: I am Ryuuga the Linehalt that brings nightmares to life! *Kyler: Chancer let's go! ABILITY ACTIVATE! DESTRUCTION STORM! *Savage: ABILITY ACTIVATE! TITAN EXPLODER! *Kyler: Gate card open! Land Presure! *Ryuuga: I can't move... *Kyler: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DOOM BOOM! *Savage: Hah! ABILITY ACTIVATE! RAZEN BREAKER! *Ryuuga: Pathetic! DARK SABRE! *Kyler: SWORD SMASHER + TYPHOON DESTRUCTION ACTIVATE! good job Chancer *Ryuuga: I'm getting tired already! DARK JAVELIN! *Chancer: WIND HAMMERING! *(they both lose) *Saber: OK Aqua v.s FSB now! *Both: Good luck dude. BAKUGAN STAND! *Helios: I am Aqua's Infinity Viper Helios, HELLSTORM! *Striker: Let's go! *FSB: ABILITY ACTIVATE! GALACTIC DRAGON! *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DESTROY QUASAR! *FSB: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DRAGON HUMMER! *Striker: Ok you're a tough apponent *Hellstorm: Thanks. This is your prize: RANGROCK BUSTER! + RANGROCK AQUA! *Striker: Helix Shield *Aqua: I didn't know you used so many attributes Firestorm... *FSB: Yeah I mainly brawl with Pyrus though. No more retarded talking, back to epic brawling *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DRIVE BLAST! *FSB: Hang in there Striker!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Striker: I c,can't... *FSB: Ability Activate. DRAGON SUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRGE! *Hellstorm: Good brawl. I forfeit *Aqua: OK (lol) why would you forfeit? *Saber: OK Airzel, feeling better? *AOH: Yes i got three more words: BRING IT ON! *Shade: How fast should I kill you Drako? *Drako: I will kill you The AOH Trap: *Saber: I am not gonna let up AOH! *AOH: Shade, we are gonna crush him like an insect *Shade: Sure I'll kill a brawler anytime *Both: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! *Saber: ABILITY ACTIVATE! CRIMSON DAGGER + THUNDER CRACKER! *AOH: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DELTRA DEMONIS! *Shade: Take this loser! *Drako: How very weak... *AOH: ABILITY ACTIVATE! SOUL SHOT! *Saber: Ok we'll attack head on now. ABILITY ACTIVATE! WAVE TORRENT! *AOH: The king is here... ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEMONIS KILLER! I should have used these techniques on Aqua... *FSB: C'mon Saber kick his ass! *Aqua: Like I did mate! *Queenie: Boys... *Saber: ABILITY ACTIVATE! SPIRAL BEAM! *Shade: How fast do you want me to kill you? *Drako: Your prize for that question is... Ax-booster! *AOH: THIS IS IT! I KNOW YOU RIGGED THE FIELD AQUOS RULES! *Aqua: What? the fuck man... *Dragon: Why would he do that? *AOH: DRAGON SHUT UP! ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEMONIS NUKE! SAY GOOD NIGHT AR! *Shade: Before we kill him we should ask him why the damage I do is decreased by 250 Gs and why Demonis Killer halved my Gs? *Aqua: I dunno who did it *AOH: THAT IS IT! (charges at Aqua holding Demonis Gem) *Saber: Calm down dude! (restrains him) *Eggman: Stop it! *Savage: IDC let him kill Aqua. HAH! *Queenie: Savage-Darkus get off your lame butt and calm your "Master" down *Savage: ONLY AOH TELLS ME WHAT TO DO SO SHUT THE HELL UP *AOH: YOU'D BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON NOW! *Saber: If you are going to act like this the tourney ends here *Drako: Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! I was having fun (he and Shade return to ball form) *Ingram: I built the trap. So AOH would kill Aquos! *Aqua: Why you... grrrrrr *Kyler: What is going on? *Aqua: It's Ingram AGAIN! *Kyler: Aqua, Blaze lets get him! *All: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! *Chance: Time to attack! DOOM BOOM! *Hellstorm: DRIVE BLAST! *Phoenix Ingram: I know this Bakugan from the news... RAGING PYRUS! *Ingram: INGRAM SPLIT (AOH throws rocks at Ingram) Owch that hurt... *Kyler: Ability Activate! Sword Smasher! *Ingram: FUSION REFLECTOR guess my wikkid wind up is over bye *AOH: COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! SHADE JUMP INTO THE AIR AND KILL HIM RIGHT NOW! *Shade: Come here! (grabs Ingram's leg) *Ingram: Let go! ACID RAIN! *Savage: Hide now!!!!!!!!!!! *(All of them hide in the base) *Ingram: I TOLD YOU TO FUKING LET GO! FIRE TORNADO X! *Shade: I failed... A Double Helix: *Apollo Krakix: Shade are you OK? *Shade: Nope I think I have a bruise... *AOH: SEE THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THIS N00B TRAVELS WITH ME! *Savage: Master Airzel and I are going back to earth! (Ryuuga teleports them back) *Aqua: Bye... Savage-Darkus *FSB: Ingram has to be stopped *Pyro: Then let's go! *Both: BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Queenie: If you think Ingram is not getting away you are crazy Aquos *Dragon: Let's go! *Kyler: Just don't lose to that chicken! *Ingram: I am leaving don't you understand... MAXIUMUUMMMMM QUASAR! *Dragon: How very weak! (punches Ingram in the face) *Aqua: Come Mechtogan Wiltshire! *Wiltshire: I will destroy all Mutants. FEET OF AQUOS! *Baku-Meter: Wiltshire + 600 Gs *Ingram: ATTACHING GRAPPLE AQUA! *Pyro: That got me off guard... DEATH BLOW! *Ingram: C,C,Come Slynix help! *Slynix: Hurricane Trasher! I will destroy all in my Master's path! *Dragon: Pyro we need to combine our abilities together *FSB: ABILITY ACTIVATE! FIST FLARE! *Ingram: Grrrrrrrrr you've became stronger *Aqua: ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! MEGA BLITZ + MEGA PUCH! *Slynix: How weak... CONE SHOOTER! *Pyro: Time to combine our DNA codes *(Double Helix appears around Pyro) *FSB: We unlocked a new ability card... FUSION ABILITY ACTIVATE! REDEM... *Ingram: FLAMING WHIP STORM! *Dragon: He is tough... *Ingram: I have had enough GOODBYE IDIOTS. *Slynix: BOLTING TWISTER! *Baku-Meter: Slynix power increase by 9000 Gs *(Slynix fires at Aqua and Blaze) *Dragon: Aqua, Blaze NO! (gets defeated with Wiltshire) *Ingram: Now it is all down to Pyro. SAY GOOD NIGHT! *Pyro: Oh man come on! *Slynix: CAN YOU FEEL IT? YOUR LIFE IS SLIPPING AWAY! *Pyro: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRr.............. *Blaze: HOLD ON PYRO! *Slynix: Ha har har (cannons stop firing) What?! *(Pyro spawns Accelerak) *Accelerak: I AM YOUR MECHTOGAN: INFERNO! *Slynix and Ingram: Oh crap... (Inferno defeats them) *Ingram: Bye n00bs (Flies off) *Eggman: Cool Mechtogan there Blaze! *Kyler: Pssttttt Aqua= unconcious *Aqua: No I'm fine *FSB: (In his head) My Inferno rocks! but why did that double helix go round Pyro's body throughout the brawl? Episodes 16-20 will comeout later on another blog! stay tooned to Aquos's blog posts!!!! Category:Blog posts